


three's a crowd

by CapnShellhead



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Avengers Vol. 8 (2018), M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 12:00:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18093908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapnShellhead/pseuds/CapnShellhead
Summary: Thor and Steve help Tony break his new body in





	three's a crowd

**Author's Note:**

> Quick porn because I couldn't get this idea out of my head after rereading Avengers #1. I mean, the image of Tony's tiny little Shirley Temple glass between Thor's flagon of mead and Steve's glass of beer. Come on, it wrote itself. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The bartenders were stacking chairs on the tables.

Well past last call and the Avengers had brought the house down. Well, two of them, anyway. Tony was still undecided.

Thor had convinced Cap to sample the mead with him. After a few or seven, they were both feeling pretty good. Tony had never made the time to study how Steve metabolized mead but apparently, it left him feeling pretty good. Well enough that he even offered Tony a smile after the third. Another after the fourth.

A startlingly familiar grin after the sixth.

Around that time, Thor’s weighty palm came down hot and heavy on Tony’s thigh, a slow warmth spreading in Tony’s middle. Licking his lips, he’d looked over at Thor, sure he’d just placed his hand there for balance. Thor was studying him intently, heavy lidded eyes tracking the movement of Tony’s tongue. His hand tightened, fingers pressing into the sensitive skin of Tony’s inner thigh through his slacks.

“Thor,” Tony rasped, heat coursing through him. He could feel Steve’s eyes on the side of his face but he kept focus on Thor.

Blue eyes held his, the intent clear. “Last call, my raven-haired friend.” Tony nodded, waiting, his heart beating fast in his chest. “I’m not done with you yet.”

Swallowing, Tony turned towards him, spreading his legs further. “We can’t stay here.”

“It’s my understanding that you have a home. An apartment or a loft of some sort.” Tony nodded, the slight annoyance on Thor’s face brining a smile to his own.

“I do, yes.”

“Shall we go there?”

Tony licked his lips once more, stifling a moan when the hand tightened once more. He glanced over at Steve, noting the guarded look in his eye. “We?”

Thor looked over to Steve, leaning in a bit. He was so large, his shoulders broad and wide, blocking Tony’s view of the bartender wiping down tables. He wondered how this must look to the staff. Two large blonds crowding in a small brunette. Tony may be just over 6 feet tall but, between Steve and Thor, he might as well be a toy.

“Captain, would you like to adjourn to Stark’s bedroom with me?” Tony shivered, watching as Thor’s expression never wavered. He missed Steve’s response, whatever it was. Regardless, Thor was standing moments later, engulfing Tony’s hand in his own.

It was the question that caught Tony off guard.

+

They never used to speak of it.

When Steve, Tony and Thor would bid Wanda and Vision farewell and slip into Tony’s quarters after hours. The chill of Steve’s chainmail and Thor’s armor against Tony’s skin. The sting of the carpet beneath his knees as he gripped Thor’s thighs and took his heavy cock into his mouth. The salt of him on his tongue and Steve’s gloved hands in his hair.

He never lasted long before he’d put Tony on his back and prop him up on the bed. Steve would never admit it but he liked to watch. He’d sit on the edge of the bed, still in full uniform, that gloved fist stroking his leaking cock. Sometimes, he could be persuaded to slide over and give Tony something to fill his mouth. Sometimes, he’d simply watch until he either made a mess of the sheets or Tony’s face.

Sometimes, he’d get greedy and fill the space Thor left behind seconds later. Those nights when Tony nearly woke the entire house bucking beneath him, his spent cock jerking painfully hard and with a desperate release.

Steve would get his fill. Thor would take him again. If it’d been a tiring battle, that might have been the end of it. If not, they’d go all night. Either way, by the end of it, they would leave Tony’s room as though nothing ever happened.

They’d never speak of it.

Now, things are a bit difficult. Almost, awkward.

It had been so long since they’d done anything like this. Since the war. Since Thor had lost his arm. Since Steve’s image had been ruined. Since Tony’s new body.

Thor was desperate, the mead having no effect on the thick cock pressing against Tony’s hip. He crowded Tony against he closed door, the chill from his armor and the Black Uru of his hand. Groaning, Tony rocked into him, eyes falling softly shut as Thor’s tongue slid into his mouth. Arousal coursing through his blood, burning him up from the inside. Thor gripped his hip as he pulled at Tony’s suit with his free hand, tearing through the expensive silk with no trouble at all.

There had been times in the past where being with Thor felt like wrestling with something untamable. A being that ripped through solid metal like tissue paper, bigger and thicker than Tony had ever imagined. Broad and heavy, his hands demanding and strong, his hips powerful and relentless as he pounded into Tony, stretching him wider than Tony ever thought possible.

Being with Steve was almost the opposite. While he was also impossibly strong and demanding, Steve was more controlled in his power. Choosing to lead with stern words and orders, his hands gentle on Tony’s body as he guided him into position. Now, he helped strip Tony down, nosing into Tony’s throat as Thor sucked on Tony’s tongue.

Stripped bare, Tony shivered in the cool air, moaning into their kiss as Steve marked his throat. He palmed Tony’s stomach as Thor yanked on his hair for a better angle. At the mercy of gods, made small in their hands, it was easy enough to submit. Just enough that he could pretend he hadn’t wanted this. That he hadn’t spent the entire night remembering how it felt to have their hands on him all those years ago.

Hard and pressed tight against Thor’s hip, he pulled away with a gasp when Steve’s hand wrapped tight around his length. Thor kissed his cheek, carding panting into his ear as Steve stroked him firmly.

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Thor asked, rocking against Tony’s bare hip. “Our captain has always been rather skilled at touching you. A few twists of the wrist and you were completely at his mercy, easily felled. Getting him there was the difficult part.”

Tony licked his lips, groaning as Thor guided him forward and licked into his mouth. His cock was hard and insistent in his pants, rocking along with Tony’s rhythm. Thor bit his lip with a grunt, his breathing growing heavier by the minute. He wouldn’t wait long; Thor had always been rather impatient when it came to this.

“He’d always fight it. I never understood. Warriors fight together, dine together, sleep together. It wasn’t unheard of to enjoy each other this way.” His Uru hand skated along the surface of Tony’s stomach, earning a shiver and a stifled plea. “But our good captain held his ground. You know what changed his mind? That first night?”

Tony shook his head, eyes falling shut as Steve stroked him firmly. “No, I don’t know,” Tony confessed.

Thor pulled away, guiding Tony over towards the bed as Steve watched silently. Thor pushed Tony down on the bed, climbing over him. His thick, muscular thighs tensed and relaxed, spreading over Tony’s body as he pulled at the fastenings on his armor. Watching him undress had always been quite the sight.

If Tony was being totally honest, and he wasn’t, he’d admit that a huge part of his attraction to Thor was his armor. Sure, the muscles were glorious and Thor was certainly easy on the eyes, but there was something about watching the routine way he slipped off the chest plate and gauntlets, his heavy boots. Watching Thor strip down bare as the day he was born and realizing that armor was as thin as could be. All that weight, all that thickness was pure muscle. Thor could move mountains.

And here he was resting on his knees above Tony, stroking his meaty cock and eying Tony like he was plotting a battle strategy.

He came down, stretching out over Tony’s body. “You truly don’t know what changed the captain’s mind?” Another shake of the head, shuddering as Thor’s cock rested against his belly. “Me,” Thor confessed warmly, his words washing over Tony like a warm light. Breath misting over Tony’s throat as he spread Tony’s thighs.  “He saw the way I touched you. The easy way you gave yourself over to me.”

His hand slipped between Tony’s legs, a finger pressed against his dry entrance. Tony moaned, stretching out. “You think so?” Tony asked, not daring to look over at Steve.

“I know it.” He circled the entrance, a laugh rumbling through him as Tony pushed down on the finger. “You were so eager. It was clear you wanted this.” He nipped at Tony’s ear, sliding against Tony needfully. “All he needed to do was ask.” His hand disappeared, a quiet rummaging around in the bedside table before the finger returned, slick and circling him more insistently.

The bed sank down on the left side, drawing Tony’s attention. Steve sat there, fully dressed and watching avidly as Thor’s finger slipped inside. Tony moaned, eyes falling shut as he pushed down to take more of it. Steve moved in closer, reaching out to touch Tony’s cheek as Thor pumped his finger inside. Thick and knowing, working Tony just enough to stretch him open but not enough to give him what he wanted. Tony’s cock curved up wet and heavy along his belly.

Steve watched, eyes caught on Tony’s face as he bit down needful moans and took another finger deep inside. He was hard, the outline of his cock visible enough that Tony’s mouth had begun to water. He waited, licking his lips as Steve held his gaze. It used to take a minute before Steve would let himself join in. Almost like he was punishing himself for the thought.

Thor slipped in a third, his grip on Tony’s hip growing more demanding by the second. Tony was amazed he’d waited this long. Usually, he was buried inside before he’d managed to get undressed. His fingers pressed in deep, curling and drawing a gasp from Tony’s lips. Steve stifled a soft sound, his hand curling into a fist.

“It’s good?” Steve rasped, his face flushed. Tony nodded eagerly, his feet planted on the bed as he took the fingers readily. Steve stroked his thumb over Tony’s cheek, pressing down on his cock with the heel of his free hand.

Thor’s bicep flexed, brow furrowed as the room filled with the sounds of his slick fingers and Tony’s needy moans. Finally, Thor removed them, pulling Tony’s thighs to rest of his own. The blunt, wet head of his cock pressed against Tony’s entrance seconds later, Thor’s breathing labored for the first time all night. The Uru palm planted on his stomach, holding Tony in place. Shivering, Tony’s eyes met Thor’s focused and waiting as Thor took his time.

Slowly, painfully slow, Thor’s pushed inside. Tony’s eyes fluttered, trying their damndest to stay open as he gratefully welcomed Thor inside. Thor was hot and thick, weighty in his hand as he filled Tony to the brim. Shuddering, Tony pressed into Steve’s hand, nuzzling his palm as Thor continued his slow push inside, grunting as he bottomed out.

Completely full, speared on Thor’s cock, Tony tried to buck against the chilled hand on his stomach, crying out as his cock pulsed and spurted over the dark metal. Flushed and warm, Tony bit down on his lip, spilling more as Steve carded his fingers through Tony’s hair and released the lip from his teeth.

“Wanna hear you,” Steve breathed, the sound of his zipper sliding down.

Thor pulled out just as slow, hands gripping Tony’s hips before he thrust in deep. Groaning, Tony arched, thighs tightening around Thor’s waist as the god took him. His hips snapped forward roughly, his arms curling around Tony’s back as he buried himself in as far as humanly possible. Tony felt it in his throat, cursing nonsensically as his eyes rolled back and his cock jerked weakly. Thor used him, marking up his back and neck as he chased his pleasure.

Steve stroked himself, breath caught as he watched. The room was silent save for the wet slap of skin against skin, the headboard against the wall, Thor’s quiet urging.

Thor panted, his arms tightening around Tony’s body as he held him close. Tony gasped, tightening around Thor’s length as heat coiled in his center and released, his cock releasing another spurt of come. Thor groaned lowly in his throat, burying himself inside as his cock pulsed and spilled inside of him. His hips snapped forward demandingly, stretching out for the best angle to pump Tony messy and full. Tony flushed, even darker as Thor took hold of his thighs and spread him wider.

He’d barely pulled out when Steve took his place, sliding home in seconds. The wet slide of it drew soft curses from them both. Tony arched, sparks traveling down his spine. Thor took Steve’s place by his head, having no qualms about guiding Tony’s mouth towards his spent cock. Tony moaned around his length, giving himself over as Steve fucked him.

It was over in no time at all. Steve pushed in deep with a quiet sigh, nosing into Tony’s throat and releasing inside of him. His hips snapped forward, adding to Thor’s release until Tony was dripping with it. Tony’s senses were overwhelmed, eyes rolling back as he shuddered in pleasure.

Steve came to a stop, murmuring a soft, “Missed this.”

Tony warmed, pulling off Thor's cock with a soft pop. He wanted to say it back; return the sentiment. He had missed this. Thor had already broken the rule. Even as he was softly stroking Tony’s cheek and circling his lips with the head of his cock. Tony opened his eyes, meeting Thor’s in a daze. Thor smiled, a mischievous glint in his eye. Tapping the head of his cock against Tony’s bottom lip teasingly.

Tony shook his head, kissing it brazenly. “Me too.” He looked to Steve, flushed and happy. “Looks like we’re on for Round 2.”

Steve took his mouth in a kiss. 


End file.
